


A Midsummer Nights Peridot

by Silasprime7



Series: The Diamond Courts [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Garnet was hardest to write out of all of them, Global Savior Peridot, Lapis no, Pumpkin no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silasprime7/pseuds/Silasprime7
Summary: Based on art here: http://drawbauchery.tumblr.com/post/162101530617/leave-pumpkin-out-of-thisPeridot has saved the Earth again. But she didn't save the earth for this.





	A Midsummer Nights Peridot

You are Peridot, and you feel like you’re on top of the world.

You look across the hills around you. Scattered across them were the scraps of ships that remains of the Homeworld armada. Outside these ruins, gems of all colors and castes bowed their heads and surrendered themselves to your superior planning and leadership skills.

You turn to face your friends as they all cheer your name. You walk closer to them, accepting their praises gracefully.

Pearl is grinning widely as she claps her hands. “That was brilliant, Peridot. Nobody could have come up with a more intelligent plan than you did. I am obviously outclassed by your genius and technical skill.”

“Oh, don’t sell yourself short, Pearl.” You wave off the compliment. “We all know that you’re the perfect assistant to my genius.”

Steven is starry eyed as he looks up at you. “That was amazing. You stopped the war before it even began single handed.”

You bend down to look Steven in the eye as you ruffle his hair. “Yeah, I did. But I wasn’t alone, I just did most of the work.” He giggles and waves your hand off.

Next in the lineup is Amethyst. “That was awesome, P-dot. You’re the coolest.” She pulls you down a bit and kisses you. You blush and smile, though you don’t really have much to say to that.

Garnet has a small smile on her face. “You did good, Peridot.” Then she gives you the highest honor you could ever imagine from her. She gives you two thumbs up.

Finally, you come to your roommate. Lapis swoons, falling into your arms once you’re close enough. She pulls herself close to your ear as she whispers huskily, “Oh Peridot, I love a gem that knows how to take charge.”

You kiss, and the cheering redoubles as fireworks go off around you. The passion is near tangible from the love shared between you.

You stop, however, when you hear a barking coming up the hill you stand on. Looking down, you see your faithful pumpkin running up the hill toward you. You let Lapis go as the living gourd jumps into your arms.

Laughing, you spin around with pumpkin, scratching those hard to reach spots for it. You smile as it gives you pumpkin kisses before holding the gourd at arms length. “And how’s my good little veggie doing.”

You know it won’t answer, but you wait with baited breath as Pumpkin takes a breath in.

“‘Eeey, honey. Whatcha doin later?”

  
You jerk up into a sitting position on the barn floor. You breath heavily as your gem pulses light. You look down at your arms and legs, squeezing each for the feeling of them.

A dream. That’s all it was.

Taking in the space around you, you finally notice something odd. You hear a crunching sound. Looking around, you find the source of the noise.

Lapis Lazuli is nearby, laying on her stomach, with a bag of what Steven called popcorn. Seeing you noticed her, she swallows her mouthful of the snack and gives you a smile that sends a shiver down your spine. You don’t like that smile.

“I always knew I was the gem of your dreams.”

You frown and throw your pillow at her face. It hits on target, of course, and you manage to knock over the bag of popcorn with it. The little victories feel great.

Too bad you can’t get away from this shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this? Want more? I update more often on my Tumblr. http://pretend-im-not-there.tumblr.com/


End file.
